Silent Driving
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: What would have happened if the drive in the 'Flesh Was Made Word" had gone a little differently...?


What would have happened if the driving scene in "The Flesh Was Made Word" turned out differently?

Maddie hated it when David was silent. This was not his natural state. Usually he would spew out anything and everything that was on his mind. A silent David was a troubled David. Maddie thought that David was still angry with her. For running away to Chicago, for marrying Walter but now that was all behind them. David and Maddie seemed to have reached an understanding at the hospital. After Terry had given birth, Maddie had laid her heart on the line and told David her feelings. Now, she was her marriage to Walter was being annulled so there was nothing standing in the way of their relationship. Except David. Why was he acting so cold to her now? He was keeping his distance from her and she didn't like it. At all. She was the one who ran away and David ran after her. It had always been that way. When had the tables turned?

Maddie had been sure that after her declarations to David he would have been eager to get her back into bed. That he would have tried to make love with her. But he hadn't. Hadn't tried at all. This was bothering her.

Her raging hormones weren't making it any easier. She never realized how aroused a woman could feel during her pregnancy. Being close to David, smelling his cologne was not helping. Maddie felt herself dampen as she watched David driving. He had such a serious look on his face. Maddie felt it was her duty to soften that look and harden something else.

Maddie's hand reached out and caressed David's crotch. He was momentarily stunned. He had been concentrating on his driving and then ba –bing he had felt a soft hand petting his privates. He looked down to see Maddies' long fingers making circular motions on his crotch area. Despite himself, David instantly hardened. Fighting his urges, he pushed her hand away. 'I'm driving." He told her.

Truth was he was unsure about how he felt about pursing a relationship with Maddie. After everything that had happened, he was feeling more than a little ambivalent on the direction of their relationship. He was feeling angry and bruised. He had been keeping Maddie at arm's length and trying to avoid her questions. She had been hounding him about his feelings and his commitment to her. He hadn't answered her. Truthfully, he didn't know the answers himself. This time he was the one who needed time. She would have to wait for him for a change.

"That never stopped us before" Maddie teased him as her hand snaked back to his bulge. With one had petting the pole sticking up in his pants, the other slowly pulled down his zipper. David's engorged member sprang free into Maddies' hand.

David decided to go along for the ride. He couldn't resist. He was horny and it had been a long time.

Maddie felt her juices flow as she gently rubbed the head of David's distended member. The jerk of David's hips spurred her on. David helped as she pulled off his pants and boxers which fell into a puddle at his shoes.

Maddie pulled at the taut skin and it jumped in her hand. Encircling the shaft, Maddies' hand began to tantalize David with a slow up and down rhythm. David moaned and covered her hand with his pushing it up and down faster and harder. Maddie smiled to herself. She loved playing with David. She loved making him hot and being the one to bring him to a shattering orgasm. "Maddie, no, oh Maddie." Unintelligible words were spewing from David's mouth.

Maddie teased him with her words. "You are so big, So hard. Just for me. Come for me David." She purred as her hands cupped him. David's hips bucked in response "Oh God!" he rasped as an electric shot of pleasure went through him as he felt Maddie's wet tongue and warm mouth taking the place of her hands and fingers. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Maddie's head bobbing up and down in his lap. This sight nearly brought him over the edge and David mentally started to recite state capitals.

David's legs fell open and he began to push Maddie's head up and down; faster and faster on his throbbing member. Maddie could tell by David's pulsing organ that he was close to the edge. Teasingly, she released him from her mouth.

"Oh Maddie! Don't stop. Please." He croaked hoarsely. Maddie smiled up at him as she took him in her hand and began to lick the shat up and down in slow teasing strokes. Her tongue was like a hot brand leaving a path of fire up and down his engorged member. David let out a deep groan of pleasure. His hips began to buck as Maddie took him deep into her mouth. David came with a rush so hard and so powerful he felt his entire body vibrate with the intensity of it. "Oh Maddie. Oh God." he cried.

After he was spent, he laid his head back until his breathing returned to normal. Maddie was very near her own release. She took David's hand and placed it between her legs. David sat up, pushing Maddie against the passenger seat. He began licking and kissing her mouth and neck with slow open mouthed kisses. He used his tongue as a feather across her moist lips. Maddie was moaning against David's mouth as his hand brushed lightly across her sodden panties. She instinctly opened her legs wider as David began to touch her with light, feathery strokes. Maddie pulled him closer as she murmured words of love in his ears. She started to come with never ending waves of pleasure pulsing through her throbbing loins. After what seemed like forever Maddie finally stopped coming. She looked up at David's face which was still so very close to her "Don't you have anything to say to me? She murmured against his mouth knowing he had heard her declarations of love.

"You're welcome?"

Maddie wanted to strangle him.


End file.
